User blog:Hazelstiltskin/Character Discussion!
Well, this certainly seemed like a good way for me to see some new faces around here. :3 In this discussion, I'll be writing about the Keroro Platoon in order of how much I like them, why, and what I dislike about them. After reading, feel free to post your own list for comparing, and, well, discussion! Note: If you dislike the order or something I wrote about a character, don't start flaming. We are all entitled to our opinions here, hence the word 'discussion'. xD : #5 Favorite Frog in the Platoon: Tamama :: Look, now; just because Tamama is last on my list doesn't mean I hate ''him. It's just that he hasn't earned a place higher up in my views. I like his witty remarks while at the same time remaining the innocent and cute one; his personalities greatly contrasts to the others, which makes the Platoon all the more interesting. I like how he has a fiery little spirit (and temper breath) that almost makes him impatient. This only adds to his cute aspect. :: What I dislike about him is his obsessive hate towards Angol Mois. Yes, I do believe it is funny and should exist, and no it's not that I specifically ship Keroro and Tamama or Angol and Keroro, but there are moments when Tamama will appear out of nowhere to start hating on Angol that I find unnecessary.In a drama class I took a few years back, our teacher taught us about the Three Time Rule. This basically states that in any show or play, a joke should only be referenced to three times. Any more times and the joke is spoiled. I understand that Keroro is a long show and manga, and that it would be okay for there to be more than three occurrences of Tamama grinding his teeth and turning into a purple glob monster of jealousy, but I feel like it is overused and placed in places it doesn't need to be. : '#4 Favorite Frog in the Platoon: Keroro''' :: Keroro isn't my number one favorite frog. Before you pull out your .460, let me remind you that just because he is low on my list doesn't make him hated! I love his character. Almost everything about him is relatable, which is a very good thing to have in a more or less main character; his goofiness, his procrastination, his ability to be keen to messing up or getting into trouble. At the same time, he makes a good-fitting leader for the platoon. I wouldn't want him to be serious or immature (well, more ''immature) or something you would expect due to it being too cliché; he's perfect the way he is. :: On the other end of the glorious Keronian stick, Keroro has moments of rubbing me the wrong way. There will be moments when he is extremely serious and a second later where he is goofy again; this bipolarity will usually have no transitions to it and it can really throw you off if an actual linear event is going on. Sure, there are those 'darkest-hour' moments where the serious Keroro arrives to pimp-slap the Dark Keroro or whatever, but other than that I fail to understand the need for him to randomly be mature. I don't currently have any examples to show you, but hopefully you can kind of see what I mean. I'm not flaming, I'm just trying to stay two-sided. : '#3 Favorite Frog in the Platoon: Dororo''' :: Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking: what is that mysterious smell wafting from under your bed? Please don't check, I need to keep 'it' stashed there for a couple of more days. Dororo's vulnerability is all too adorable, as well as relatable. He is always there through the thick and thin to help (or not help) his Platoon, and the fact he doesn't exactly agree with his Platoon's invasion makes everything a bit more interesting. :: What I would have to say I dislike about Dororo is how Sunrise and Mine made him so mature. Yes, this is very arguable, though if you refresh yourself with some of the more serious episodes involving him you will come to realize-- usually the more serious episodes involve him. For example, the episode where Jirara, one of Dororo's previous assassin mentors, came back or whatnot. I am fifty percent positive that he was part of the Shurara Corps. When he possessed Koyuki and she stabbed him, I was flipping tables. That was so serious; almost nothing to that degree had ever happened in the show, and it had to be on him? It's not that I wished it on any other character or something, it's just that I have yet to see an equally dramatic episode with one of the other frogs. : #2 Favorite Frog in the Platoon: Kururu :: Yes, I said Kururu. That will be better explained next. For now I will say that his bad-arse personality and overall creepiness adds many a 'lol' to the show... and also many a 'OTL' (OTL is an action so I didn't feel the need to type 'an', to whom it may concern). I also ship him with Giroro. Sohard. I'm pretty sure it was one of my first OTPs that I was very passionate about shipping; I had so many fangirl moments because of them. I can't even. :: Here is my whole dislike thing: I came to notice something when watching the Keroro subs and dubs; Kururu and Kululu were different. Kululu, even if sarcastically, is a more affectionate. Kururu is hard and secretly wishes to experiment on you. Though they are the same, they're different. Sure, I love Kululu, but I prefer the original Kururu that Mine intended to convey, not the semi-creep that Funimation is trying to sell. : #1 Favorite Frog in the Platoon: Giroro :: Here is where you can start hurling tomatos at me for being mainstream and liking Giroro the most. Here is also where I begin to set up my anti-tomato fort. Come, Feliciano, I need your tomato skills to create the perfect hiding place! Or should I be asking Antonio? Why am I asking them at all? This is the Keroro Wiki, not the Hetalia Wiki. Giroro is strong and hard (PFFTBTB LAWL THAT'S SO WHAT SHE SAID), which can already steal many a fangirl's heart. (Yes, I like Giroro the most, though I wouldn't say to a 'HAVE MY BABIES' degree. Not anymore, at least. x'D) He also has his, as mentioned, relatable side in which he is vulnerable to Natsumi. Yes, I do ship KuruGiro, but I also ship GiroNatsu. Umadbro? We're all entitled to our opinions. And... ships. Ahem. :: What I dislike about Giroro is his rather Gary-Sue personality. He gets into trouble a lot, he gets infatuated a lot, he saves the day a lot... See the pattern? I mean, sure, it gives the show a bit of class, and sure it happens to every frog, but it tends to happen to Giroro quite often. I mentioned that the vast differences in personalities between the five main frogs makes the show interesting, though a single Mary-Sue can ruin any fiction. I mean. Anime. Pfft. Okay, so that's basically that. Again, we are all entitled to our opinions, so instead of yelling at me about it why don't you go ahead and post about yours! I want to hear what everyone has to say; if we all had the same opinions about things, life would be so dull. Why not do anything and everything? ~Hazel Category:Blog posts Category:Keroro Gunso General Discussion